When Angels Break
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: Sometimes, it didn't take much to break a person. A few harsh words and maybe some despicable actions and they always crumbled. Even an Angel. Based off an rp. Oneshot. WARNING - MATURE CONTENT.


**A/N:** I'm basically done with all of my stories on here, unfortunately. Most of them were WWE-centric and I'm not so high on the 'E anymore. If anything, I'll be posting some new oneshots though they'll be TNA related. Anything WWE related I write will most likely involve NXT, seeing as that's what I enjoy. Regardless, I hope y'all enjoy this oneshot. And, never say never. I might go back to those stories.

* * *

There was nothing like a late night Tim Horton's run to make a girl happy. It certainly made Angelina happy. Still sipping her coffee, the blonde unlocked the door to her house and slipped inside, not bothering turn any lights on yet. She jumped slightly feeling arms wrap around her waist. "Jesse?" she asked. Other than Katie, he was only one that had a key to her place. When the arms gripped her a little too harshly, her heart leapt into throat as she now knew that whoever had grabbed wasn't her best friend. Angelina was quick to elbow whoever it was in the face and get out of his grasp, rushing to turn the lights on. When she did, Bobby stood before her, simply chuckling. "How the fuck did you get in my house, Roode?" she snapped. He still chuckled and held up a pair of keys. "Really, Angelina? You keep your spare key under the doormat? How cliché," he grinned. Scowling, Angelina moved to slap him across the face but he was quick to grab both of her arms.

"Now, now, none of that, sweetheart," Bobby smirked. "You remember the consequences of hitting me back, don't you?" As he spoke, he pushed the blonde up against the wall as hard as he could, pinning her arms above her head. "Tell me, _Angel_, how close are you and Neal?" Angelina glared at her fellow Canadian before spitting in his face. "You can't call me that!" Bobby growled as he wiped her spit off his face and without any warning, he slapped her as hard as he could. "You're his best friend, right? Another ex-girlfriend that broke his heart. Just like Christina," he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Unfortunately for you, I have no intentions of hurting her which is why I've made you my target. I want to piss him off." He slapped Angelina again, grinning when he saw her lip split. She spit at him again and that only spiked his anger. Letting go of her hands, Bobby started punching the blonde and refused to stop until she'd fallen to the floor.

But, she didn't cry. There would be tears, just not yet. They always cried. Bobby kicked Angelina onto her back before stomping on her stomach rather roughly. "Fucking prick!" she snapped. She rolled over and got to her knees as she attempted to crawl away from her tormentor. Unfortunately, Bobby was quick and he grabbed her by the hair. "Going somewhere?" he asked. Angelina clawed at his hand to try to get him to let go. "You struggling is only gonna piss me off more." With that, Bobby dragged her upstairs and to the bedroom before roughly throwing her onto the bed. She tried to crawl away again, but he was quick to stop her. Climbing onto the bed, Bobby ripped off her clothes, grinning as he looked at her naked body beneath him. He ran a hand up her leg and she shivered at his touch. She knew what was coming. "Bobby, please don't," she begged.

Bobby responded to her plea by punching her in the face. Now the tears came and so did the selfish one's laughter. He punched her a few more times until he was sure that she wouldn't try to move. When he was satisfied, he pulled back and stripped his clothes before mounting her. Angelina murmured another soft plea but all that did was earn her a harsh slap to the face. She fell silent, gripping the bed as she attempted to brace herself for what was about to happen. With a twisted grin on his face, Bobby slammed into her as hard as he could. She cried out in pain which only inspired him to thrust into her even harder. Angelina tried to push him away but he only pressed himself against her more.

She cried out as he rode her harder and faster, begging him to stop as he dug his fingers into her hips as roughly as possible. Despite herself, she was soon a moaning mess on the bed. "Cry, you useless slut," Bobby growled. He slammed into her even harder as he started to punch her repeatedly. A mix between pleasure and pain was what the blonde felt as more tears fell from her eyes. Seeing the tears in her eyes pleased him and only drove him to get rougher. He was aiming for her to have bruises between her legs so that when Jesse saw her, he'd see that Bobby had taken advantage of his angel. Angelina kept crying out as he grew even rougher than before.

"Come for me, slut," he ordered. Angelina moaned loudly, digging her nails into his back as she came. Moments later, Bobby came inside of her before roughly pulling out of her. She curled up into a ball, holding her knees to her chest as she kept sobbing. Bobby leaned close to her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Go ahead and call him, Angelina," he smirked. "Go ahead and cry to him that I raped you like the slut you are." He harshly spanked the blonde's ass before slipping his clothes back on and leaving. When she heard the front door slam, she shakily slipped under the covers and grabbed her cell phone, dialing Jesse's number. She tried to stop crying before he answered the phone, but that was a fail. "Jesse…I…I need you."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are c00l. :)


End file.
